LOCOS DIAS EN LA ESCUELA
by Dragonite24
Summary: Dean Maurer un chico común como cualquier otro pero debido a ciertos acontecimientos conoce a las chicas del club de música y algunos secretos del pasado de los miembros. ¿descubrirá esos secretos sin salir afectado?¿ayudara a las chicas a olvidarlos?¿se enamorara en el proceso? entra y descubrelo (pausado temporalmente)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de la serie k-on y canciones usadas para este fic son propiedad de su respectivo autor a excepción del personaje OC que es mio.

Hecho sin fines de lucro solo con la intención de entretener a la audiencia.

 **Blabla** – pensamientos

 _Blabla_ \- susurros

Capítulo 1 raro inicio de amistad

Era una hermosa tarde en el colegio Sakuragaoka, faltaban unas horas para que las clases terminaran, entre todos los estudiantes un pequeño grupo de tres llamaron a un chico peli gris que pasaba por el lugar

\- Oye Dean necesito un favor de tu parte – grito uno de los estudiantes del grupo

\- pero tengo que ir a mi club, ya voy tarde – se disculpó ya que no podía ayudar

\- será rápido solo tendrás que llevar unas cosas al club de música ligera – le menciono intentando convencerlo

\- **Ahh que fastidio** – suspiro – pero ustedes lo tenían que llevar no yo

\- Te lo suplicamos es que nos lastimamos la espalda y…ya sabes

\- Todos? Eso ni sus madres se lo creen – molesto se disponía a irse pero…

\- te lo pagaremos! – dijeron todos al unísono

\- ¿me pagaran con lo que yo quiera? – se mostró un poco codicioso

\- si, cualquier cosa

\- mmm Qué les parece unos…1000 yens cada uno

\- pero…

\- si no me pagan les dejo la chamba a ustedes.

Intentando chantajear a los pobres estudiantes cayeron en su trampa como abeja a la miel

\- vale vale, aceptas cambio?

Gracias a la generosa aportación de esos tres chicos el estudiante peli gris tuvo que llevar una caja algo grande al segundo piso de la escuela

\- **bueno llegare algo tarde al club pero al menos ya tengo para la cena de hoy**

Finalmente llego al salón pero no estaban los miembros, puso la caja al fondo del aula cerca de un casillero pero justamente cuando dejo la caja las luces se apagaron dejando todo a obscuras

Solo se movió unos pocos centímetros y algo lo golpeo en la cabeza o mejor dicho alguien

Comenzó a escuchar unas voces que susurraban

\- _Porque lo golpeaste ritsu?!_ – hablo una chica alarmada

\- _Es que creí que era un ladrón y lo golpe sin querer_ – dijo inocente la chica ritsu

\- _Un ladrón no vestiría el uniforme ni llevaría una caja con el_ – menciono la primera chica

\- _estará muerto?_ – se escuchó una nueva voz con tono despreocupado

\- _no, solo esta inconsciente_ – la cuarta voz se hiso presente aunque esta era un poco más seria

Comenzó a despertar intentando recordar lo último que hizo, sintió sus muñecas apretadas e intento moverse pero le era imposible estaba sentado y con las piernas también amarradas, de repente una cegadora luz golpeo su cara haciendo que por reflejo apartara su vista hacia otro lado.

Enfrente de el cuatro chicas estaban mirándolo fijamente esperando cualquier reacción.

\- tengo dos preguntas: la primera ¿porque estoy amarrado? Y la segunda ¿quiénes son ustedes? – con toda la calma del mundo pregunto

\- silencio nosotras haremos las preguntas – respondió una chica de cabello castaño con el flequillo hacia atrás con una diadema amarilla de ojos color avellana

\- primero que nada ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto una chica de cabello largo y negro de ojos azul gris.

\- mi nombre es Dean Maurer mucho gusto – inclino la cabeza siendo cortes pero con un poco de molestia

\- ¿podrías decirnos que contiene la caja? – ahora era una chica de cabello rubio ondulado de ojos azules la que hablaba

\- no estoy muy seguro pero creo que es un televisor – menciono sin importancia

\- oh que bien! – exclamo la cuarta chica

Su apariencia parecida a la primera pero esta tenía el flequillo suelto con una expresión de niña buena.

Rompió la caja y saco un televisor LCD Samsung de 27 HD

\- ya tenemos para las películas – decía eufórica mientras sostenía el tv

-ahora si me dirán porque estoy amarrado o no– el chico realmente estaba enfadado

 _-emmm, pues…este…creímos…_

Las chicas estaban nerviosas no sabían que excusa poner a su custodiado

\- **oh ya se** , estas detenido por entrar al club sin permiso – dijo la chica de ojos avellana

Se formó un silencio incomodo en el aula

\- eso es todo? Si es así me pueden liberar tengo que ir a mis clases – el chico aguantándose las ganas de gritar se contuvo con mucho esfuerzo

\- antes de eso porque traías el televisor, se supone que la profesora debía traerlo – la chica rubia comento

\- ah sobre eso…

(Flashback)

Tres horas antes de lo sucedido, los alumnos del salón 1-e recibían su clase de geometría como todos los lunes hasta que el profesor…

\- tengo un encargo de la profesora sawako me dijo que necesitaba de unos voluntarios para llevar algunas cosas hasta el segundo piso pero si tenían alguna hora libre para no perder sus clases

\- nos dará puntos si lo hacemos? – pregunto un alumno

\- se les dará un punto sobre el examen al que levante la mano primero

No hace falta decir que todos levantaron la mano pero los más rápidos fueron los vencedores.

\- _entonces fue ella –_ pensaron todas las integrantes del club de música ligera

Las chicas comenzaron a desatarlo y encendieron las luces

\- de verdad disculpa es que nuestra integrante ritsu es una cabeza hueca actúa antes de pensar – la chica de cabello negro hiso una reverencia

\- pero que dices mio! Si a ti se te ocurrió el amarrarlo en la silla y hasta propusiste amenazarlo si no hablaba – ritsu se defendió echándole parte de la culpa

Mientras mio y ritsu discutían la otra castaña se acercó al chico preguntándole algunas cosas

\- maurer-san en que club estas?

\- estoy en el club de atletismo pero tengo planeado el salirme y entrar a este

Esas palabras tuvieron el poder de atraer la mirada de todas haciendo que la pelea de mio y ritsu se detuviera

\- unirse…

\- al club…

\- se supone que ahora debería de presentar mi renuncia pero creo que la hora del club ya termino….eh hola?

Las chicas se convirtieron en piedra y no escuchaban lo que dean decía, sus almas habían desaparecido de sus cuerpos

\- nuevo…

\- miembro…

\- chicas pueden escucharme por favor? -suspiro- y ellas serán mis nuevas compañeras

\- bueno ya me voy, mañana las veo

Salió rápido del aula dejándolas aun en estado de petrificación

Tiempo después una profesora entro y vio a cuatro chicas de pie totalmente blancas

\- hola chicas ya es hora de irse

No hubo respuesta

\- están dormidas o que pasa – la maestra se acercó a una de ellas y la sacudió un poco

Tampoco hubo respuesta

Se fue a una mini cocina en el salón y tomo un pastelillo, mientras lo comía se dispuso a leer una revista que estaba por allí tirada.

A la mañana siguiente nuestro querido protagonista apenas pudo entregar su renuncia al presidente de su club, este casi nunca se presentaba y ese día fue un milagro encontrarlo

\- antes de irte me gustaría saber tu razón – pregunto el presidente del club

\- ya lo había pensado desde antes de unirme a este club pero entré más por obligación que por gusto – le explico mientras caminaban

\- lo entiendo, con tus habilidades cualquier club de deportes haría lo que fuera por tenerte pero es tu elección y no te hare cambiar de opinión

\- muchas gracias por comprenderme

\- aunque- hiso una breve pausa- tendré que elegir a otro sucesor para el club te había elegido a ti pero parece que habrá cambios jaja

Aliviado se fue a su salón para continuar sus clases normales, las últimas dos horas eran para los clubes así que sin demora fue al club de música ligera.

Afuera del club dean pensaba si entrar o no ya que lo de del día anterior fue algo vergonzoso el error, aun así juntó todas sus fuerzas y lentamente abrió la puerta viendo a las chicas…tomando el té? Quiso entrar de una vez por todas pero su valor se fue al carajo quedando con cara de idiota en la entrada del club sin moverse

Las chicas lo miraron un momento pero mio se sonrojo recordando lo de ayer asi que aparto su mirada de el.

\- bienvenido Maurer-san te gustaría un poco de te? – la chica de cabello rubio lo invito a tomar asiento poniendo enfrente de el una deliciosa taza de té caliente

\- gracias

Bebió un poco de su contenido pero sintió las miradas de las chicas sobre el

\- bueno, primero que nada me gustaría proponer una condición para que así pueda unirme a su club sin ningún problema – dejo a un lado la taza

\- eh claro que es? – hablo tímidamente ritsu

\- seria olvidar el inconveniente de ayer, me gustaría empezar desde cero con ustedes

A las chicas les encanto la idea ya que también lo quería olvidar

\- **lo dice de verdad?**

\- **no parece estar mintiendo**

 **\- podremos ser amigos**

 **\- me alegra que lo tomara así**

\- y bien que dicen? – esperando su ansiosa respuesta, ya se había tomado la decisión


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 conociendo al grupo k-on

Los personajes de la serie k-on y canciones usadas para este fic son propiedad de su respectivo autor a excepción del personaje OC que es mio.

Para: Fcda, no te preocupes no será un harem pero tal vez le ponga alguna pareja al prota

Hecho sin fines de lucro solo con la intención de entretener a la audiencia

 **Blabla** – pensamientos

 _Blabla_ \- susurros

* * *

\- Y bien chicas que dicen?

\- Nos parecen bien los términos pero no te podemos aceptar oficialmente si no tocas algún instrumento – le dijo la chica rubia

\- no hay problema toco la guitarra y el violín y estoy aprendiendo a tocar la flauta travesera

\- wow Maurer-san es increíble! – exclamó la chica de mirada inocente

\- no es para tanto, pero antes de continuar me gustaría saber sus nombres si no es de mucha molestia – pregunto - me presentare nuevamente: mi nombre es Maurer Dean pueden decirme Dean a secas

\- mi nombre es Kotobuki Tsumigi pero me puedes llamar Mugi

\- el mio es Hirasawa Yuri

\- yo me llamo Tainaka Ritsu

-el mio es Akiyama Mio

\- entonces kotobuki, hirasawa, tainaka, akiyama mucho gusto en conocerlas espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

Finalizo con una reluciente sonrisa llena de felicidad

Ya pasaron tres días desde que dean se unió como un miembro más en ese loco club aunque aún había un pequeño problema; mio le tenía cierto miedo a dean y te si preguntaras porque, primero: porque es un chico y dos: dejando atrás su timidez mio tenía un secreto que pocos conocían.

Era viernes y por lo tanto era la hora de clubes, mientras dean subía las escaleras pudo notar un aroma proveniente del club de música

\- me pregunto de tipo de té será el de hoy…

Abrió la puerta y pudo notar dos cosas: el té era de canela y lo más importante no estaban yui, mio y ritsu

\- hola dean quieres un poco de te? – mugi le pregunto amablemente

\- hola mugi, si me gustaría un poco

Le sirvió su te en una bonita taza de color blanco aperlado con bordes dorados.

\- disculpa mugi donde están las chicas? – le pareció muy raro el no encontrarlas ya que el siempre es el último en entrar

\- fueron llamadas por la profesora para unos asuntos del festival

-oh ya veo **mejor aprovecho la oportunidad ya que no creo tener otra más** mugi me gustaría preguntarte una cosa

\- de que se trata? – imaginando lo que le preguntaría

\- bueno…como ya notaste entre mio y yo hay como una pared y me gustaría saber porque, si llegara a ser una molestia para ella…. – fue interrumpido

\- no tiene que ver contigo no te preocupes es solo que ha tenido algunos problemas – le contesto secamente

\- te contare un poco de ella – dejo la tetera en la mesa y se sentó enfrente de el

\- en la secundaria mio tuvo un incidente, ella fue…atacada por un chico de su grupo – dijo un tanto enojada recordando la historia

No supo como pero sus manos se transformaron en puños, estaba muy molesto por lo que le hicieron a su amiga, se hicieron cada vez más blancas hasta opacar al mismo color blanco

\- se supo después que ese chico estaba usando drogas y no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía pero el daño ya estaba hecho para mio

Dean se quedó sin habla por un rato, había tenido un trauma mio. Se hizo el mismo una regla inquebrantable: jamás permitir que alguien la lastimara.

\- pero ella hace todo lo posible para olvidar aquel suceso y portarse lo mejor posible con los chicos solo dale un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbre a ti

\- lo entiendo, gracias por contármelo – no paso ni un segundo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a los miembros faltantes y a ritsu con un chichón en la cabeza.

\- que paso chicas? – bastante desconcertado por el golpe de ritsu

\- gracias a la idiotez de ritsu nuestro club no existe – le dijo molesta

\- no creo que haya sido tan torpe como para olvidar la solicitud….

Un casi infinito silencio inundo la sala y la pobre ritsu estaba casi llorando

\- sabes dean no me ayudas mucho que digamos…

\- de echo eso paso, ricchan dijo que la entregaría después y lo olvido – aclaro yui

\- ya veo pero aún nos pueden registrar como club no? – les pregunto algo preocupado, el club le gustaba y no quería irse

\- si pero falta buscar la hoja

Todos los miembros buscaron la dichosa solicitud y al fin la encontraron debajo de la mesa, todos salieron y se registraron con una amiga de yui llamada manabe nodaka.

Después de un rato pudieron encontrar un lugar donde presentarse y este era el salón de baile que era parecido a un mini teatro

Regresaron al salón y ahora todos disfrutaban de un delicioso té con pastelillos.

\- ahora que lo pienso no he tocado para ustedes verdad? – dejando su deliciosos dulces de lado

\- Tienes razón porque no lo dijiste antes? – le pregunto ritsu

\- según yo recuerdo me preguntaron más sobre mi vida personal que por la música… sin olvidar que esto parece más una cafetería que un club de música

(Flashback de hace 3 días)

Después de presentarse le comenzaron a hacer unas preguntas de su vida personal

\- y que música escuchas?

\- me gusta el rock en general y los solos en cualquier instrumento

\- tienes familia?

\- tengo algunos parientes aquí pero solo vivo con mi madre y mi hermana

\- cuál es tu comida favorita?

\- me gustan los vegetales y la carne cocida

Entre más preguntas mas no hacían nada y así terminaron por 2 días con la misma rutina pero al tercer día solo tomaron el té e hicieron su tarea

(Volviendo al presente…)

 **\- Ah es verdad** – pensaron todas

\- podría tocar una canción para ustedes pero no traje mi guitarra ni el violín – menciono un poco apenado

\- no te preocupes dean-kun te puedo prestar a Gitah – lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo donde estaba gitah

\- disculpa yui pero que es un "gitah"? – le pregunto ya que no sabía a qué se refería

\- gitah es gitah – le respondió simplemente

\- ah gracias por sacarme la duda – voto por no preguntar más

Abrió el estuche de su instrumento y le entrego una linda guitarra de color rojo con una mancha de amarillo en medio parecida a una gota gigante

\- espera esto es… una Les Paul Standard? cómo pudiste conseguir esta guitarra, tengo entendido que son muy caras y más este modelo – bastante asombrado miro a yui

(Varios días antes de que de chico peli gris se uniera al club…)

Las chicas se fueron a comprar una guitarra para yui ya que no tenía, fueron a la tienda de música y yui le llama la atención una guitarra muy bonita pero era increíblemente cara (150,000 yens), casi se va desilusionada pero el dueño de la tienda conoce a una de las chicas y esa era mugi quien es hija del dueño de la tienda asi que regateo la guitarra a solo 50,000 dándole un buen final feliz a la castaña.

\- espera eso es legal? – el chico no se creía esa historia

\- supongo pero….no le demos importancia – la carita de ángel de yui fue capaz de convencer al joven haciendo que efectivamente lo olvidara

Se puso en posición la guitarra en su hombro y comenzó a afinarla, ya hecho se preparó mentalmente para elegir una de las muchas que se sabía

\- **Supongo que tocare esa**

Take a breath,  
I'll pull myself together.  
Just another step until I reach the door  
you'll never know the way,  
it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away.

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
if it takes you forever, I want you to know

Lo cantaba con tanta pasión que parecía más dedicada a alguien

When I hear your voice,  
it's drowning in the whispers  
your just skin and bones  
there's nothing left to take  
and no matter what I do  
I can't make you feel better  
if only I could find the answer  
to help me understand

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till its over

if it takes you forever, I want you to know...

Al finalizar observo las caras de sus compañeras, parecían que hasta no respiraban

\- **tan mal cante? toque terrible? no puede ser, realmente no estoy hecho para esto –** la duda mataba a dean tanto que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento

\- eso…fue…asombroso! – gritaron las chicas asustando al joven

\- en-enserio? – respondió estupefacto con cara de "eh?"

* * *

cancion usada: save you de simple plan

gracias por leer y hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de la serie k-on y canciones usadas para este fic son propiedad de su respectivo autor a excepción del personaje OC que es mio.

Hecho sin fines de lucro solo con la intención de entretener a la audiencia

 **Blabla** – pensamientos

 _Blabla_ – susurros

* * *

Capítulo 3 You're so special

\- en-enserio?

\- si porque no nos dijiste que podías tocar y cantar muy bien? – mio estaba emocionada y un tanto apenada por alguna razón desconocida

\- La verdad no lo se, es la primera vez que canto – se rasco la nuca un tanto nervioso

Después de ese evento mio comenzó a hablar más confianza con dean.

Paso una semana y dean de adapto por completo a las personalidades de las chicas: las tonterías de ritsu, la timidez de mio, lo descuidada de yui y el…acto de presencia de mugi, realmente no hacía algo fuera de lo normal excepto fantasear que las chicas hacían algún yuri.

Ya era lunes y tomaban el té (también se acostumbró a tomar té envés de practicar) platicaban sobre nada en especial hasta que la profesora sawako entro y arruino el ambiente tan pacifico que tenían

\- Buenos días chico, adivinen quien tiene buenas noticias - entro gritando y sacudiendo un panfleto que tenía en su mano

Nadie la volteo a ver

\- como quieran, solo les avisaba que esta un concurso en la escuela para los clubes y el premio es un viaje al Eikan-dō Zenrin-ji

Cada mirada en la sala fue dirigida a la maestra y más al papel que paso a manos de ritsu en solo un parpadeo

\- de que se trata esa competencia o lo que sea – pregunto dean muy interesado

\- es un pequeño maratón en parejas que consiste en recorrer 5.54km de la escuela al parque ujigawa y de regreso a la escuela – leyendo ritsu el panfleto

\- oh ya veo…y conociéndola ya debió inscribirnos sin avisarnos verdad? – pregunto dean casi leyendo su mente

\- como crees, yo no podría hacer eso… - respondió la profe muy nervosa

\- bueno, está bien competir por diversión no está mal – dijo mio bastante ansiosa

\- y cuando inicia la carrera? – dijo mugi

\- mañana a las 8 a.m.

Llego la mañana y todos los clubes estaban con sus parejas listas para la competencia pero había un pequeño detalle: ya que los participantes debían vestir con el uniforme deportivo las miradas de los estudiantes varones eran dirigidas hacia las chicas o más específicamente a mio.

Dean noto esto así que a todo aquel que le dirigiera una mirada lujuriosa a su amiga le dirigiría otra mirada de advertencia con el mensaje "si la sigues mirando de esa forma te mueres", ya que dean era temido y respetado lo obedecieron.

Ya solo faltaban unos 11 minutos para comenzar y las parejas en el club de música ya estaban decididas: mio con ritsu y mugi con yui, dean no participo porque; él tendría la ventaja y otra era que un profesor lo puso como uno de los algunos supervisores de la carrera, al joven le pareció bien ya que no tenía muchas ganas de correr ese dia.

Dean ya comenzaba a patrullar la zona de partida pero se desvió un poco de su camino para ver a sus amigas

\- están nerviosas? – le pregunto a las chicas

\- un poco y tu? – le dijo mugi

\- no, ya he hecho esto un par de veces en el pasado

La conversación fue cortada ya que el director de la escuela comenzó a hablar por el micrófono

\- suerte chicas – dean se fue de la zona de salida para ir junto con los otros supervisores

Después de un rato de discurso y la bienvenida, presentar a los grupos, patrocinadores etc la carrera inicio al sonar el disparo.

\- **no se preocupen chicas que las estaré cuidando de cerca** \- pensó para si mismo después de que todos los participantes salieran de la escuela.

Ya lejos de la escuela estaban trotando todos los participantes, podían escucharse algunas conversaciones a la distancia más que todo eran cosas tribales, entre las parejas estaba la de mio y ritsu hablando de nuestro chico peligris

\- mio, que es lo que piensas sobre dean? – le pregunto ritsu un tanto divertida

\- pe-pero que dices! – respondió mio con la cara roja por la pregunta

\- oh vamos, el es un chico atractivo aunque digas que no, también es muy amable con todas, dime te gusta? – le pregunto sin rodeos

\- y-ya de-deja de preguntar cosas tan raras! Concéntrate en la carrera! - la pobre chica estaba más que roja parecía que le salía hasta humo por los oídos, ritsu se divertía enormemente por las reacciones de su amiga pero se contuvo de estallar en risas

\- entonces porque estas tan nerviosa? – la castaña tenia todas las intenciones de molestarla con sus preguntas

\- cualquiera se pondría así si le dijeran esas cosas!

\- puede ser pero dime realmente que piensas sobre el?

Mio intento controlar su vergüenza y contesto un poco sonrojada

\- es…me parece más como si fuera nuestro hermano mayor – menciono con una débil sonrisa en los labios(N/A: friendzone detected)

\- ohh así que puede tener oportunidad eh

Sabía la pelinegra a que se refería su amiga y le dio un golpe en la cabeza y continuaron su camino dejando de hablar de ese tema.

Ya había pasado dos horas y media y se suponía que ya debían regresar a la escuela, dean estuvo observando los monitores para ver el progreso de los participantes (la ruta por la que los estudiantes pasaban estaba siendo monitoreada por cámaras para evitar cualquier accidente) veía como una que otra pareja ya estaba en el tramo final pero no veía a alguna de sus amigas pero no le dio importancia en un rato mas y llegaran pensó.

Paso unos 15 minutos y una pareja ya había llegado, aunque había una prueba final para poder completar la carrera y era el clásico reto de tomar un papelito y hacer lo que decía en el, la pareja que había llegado primero era un hombre y una mujer, ambos tomaron un papelito y fueron con distintas personas, el chico se fue en busca de un profesor y la chica de dirigió con dean

\- em…eto….puedo tomarte del brazo? – pregunto increíblemente nerviosa la chica, que por cierto no estaba para nada fea la joven, tenía su cabello color rojo agarrado a una cola de caballo alta y sus ojos eran grandes y verdes casi como 2 esmeraldas por no hablar que tenía un muy buen cuerpo, esto hiso que el chico se pusiera un tanto nervioso

\- eh-ah claro

La chica abrazo el brazo izquierdo de dean y lo apretó un poco contra su pecho pero de forma involuntaria

\- **pe-pero que haces, por favor detente**

El joven peligris se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y estaba algo rojo pero no para hacerlo notorio

\- este…que decía el papel que tomaste? – le pregunto dean para hacer el momento menos tenso

\- _a-abrazar a… un chico atractivo_

La chica tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba totalmente roja, si pusieran a un tomate junto a ella este se quedaba corto. Dean no escucho del todo bien pero entendió lo último que dijo, miro hacia dirección opuesta de donde estaba la chica y tenía la cara mas roja que antes.

 **Espera, piensa que soy atractivo?**

Paso un tiempo y comenzaron a llegar mas corredores pero aun no aparecían las chicas del club de música ligera

\- disculpa…cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto la ojiverde ya no tan nerviosa

\- Dean…Dean Maurer y el tuyo?

\- Amira Dumont

\- dumont-san mucho gusto en conocerte espero que seamos en el futuro buenos amigos – le dedico una linda sonrisa a la chica pero ella reacciono de forma avergonzada y agacho nuevamente su mirada, el chico se preguntó a si mismo que hice para avergonzarla?

Casi por arte de magia un chico apareció enfrente de los jóvenes

\- disculpa te puedo robar a dean por un momento? – le pregunto el chico a amira

La chica afirmo con la cabeza e inmediatamente el joven tomo de su otro brazo a dean y lo jalo algo lejos pero lo suficiente para que la chica no los escuchara. El joven tomo de los hombros a su amigo y con voz a punto de romperse le dijo

\- tu…como puedes tener tanta suerte con los chicas…tu – apretando sus hombros mirando hacia abajo le dijo a su amigo

\- pero que dices, yo no he hecho nada, simplemente soy como soy

\- con mas razón…las chicas piensan que eres como un caballero, PORQUE NO PUEDO SER COMO TU! – llorando al final de sus palabras vio directamente a los ojos de dean

\- no será porque eres un pervertido? – le respondió irónicamente

Axel era uno de los amigos de dean desde la primaria pero ellos eran como 2 personalidades opuestas(N/A: este es uno de los tres chicos que aparecieron en el capitulo 1 al inicio), Axel quería desesperadamente una novia o por lo menos que una chica hablara con el sin que ella saliera corriendo

\- pero no puedo evitar ver esos pech…. – fue interrumpido por dean

\- ok,ok ya entendí que quieres decir pero no estaría mal que controlaras un poco tu lado pervertido

\- aun si lo controlara tu tienes algo que yo no

\- Umm…y que se supone que es?

\- un harem! – finalizo con una mirada de estrellitas

\- espera, espera, te estas confundiendo, no tengo ningún harem, solo estoy en un club que por casualidad esta formado por solo chicas – le dijo intentando aclararle

\- el que tu estés rodeado de bellezas y yo no me lastima por dentro sabes, ahora estabas muy abrazado por la princesa y quieres que no me enoje?! – exclamo disgustado

\- princesa?

\- amira dumont-san es la princesa de esta escuela junto con mio akiyama-san y tu conoces a ambas!

\- espera, desde cuando hay un sistema monárquico en la escuela? Jamás escuche que ellas fueran las princesas de aquí – le respondió a su amigo, pensaba que estaba exagerando bastante la situación

\- fue cuando inicio el año, todos los chicos hicimos una votación de la chica mas linda y fueron ellas las ganadoras

\- ah vale…ya no preguntare mas

Volteo su vista hacia la entrada del patio de la escuela y seguían llegando mas y a lo lejos llego el equipo de yui y mugi, dean corrió a recibirlas y dejo a su amigo hablando solo.

\- chicas, como les fue? – pregunto muy optimista

\- fue divertido dean-kun – le dijo animada yui

\- aunque no ganamos fue muy genial y nos divertimos mucho – agrego mugi sonriendo

\- me alegra mucho pero…aun no veo a mio y ritsu por ninguna parte – dijo sus últimas palabras con preocupación en su voz

\- pues por el camino tampoco las vimos - respondió yui

Ahora dean estaba realmente preocupado solo esperaba que nada les hubiera pasado. Pasaron unos segundos y llego ritsu corriendo alarmada gritando el nombre de dean

\- ¡DEAN, DEAN, DEAN! – gritando el nombre del chico corrió hacia donde estaba

\- calma ritsu que pasa? – le dijo preocupado, jamás había visto a ritsu de esa manera esto hiso que las chicas se asustaran

\- ¡ES MIO, CALLO AL RIO! – dijo gritando con lágrimas en sus ojos

El mundo se le callo para dean, sintió su corazón detenerse y no espero alguna reacción de la chicas o palabra de ellas, inmediatamente corrió con toda su alma hacia la salida en búsqueda de su amiga

 **\- no, no, NO PORQUE TUVO QUE PASAR ESTO?! ¡¿PORQUE?!**

* * *

Dragonite24: Aquí termina este tercer capítulo y si, si me di cuenta en el segundo cap que escribí mal el nombre de yui poniéndolo como yuri, lo quería cambiar después pero me dio pereza así que después lo editare además que actualice bastante tarde.

Yuki: como siempre nada haces bien, incluso en un fic!

Dragonite24: ah, ya me olvidaba de ti, yuki es mi otra personalidad asi que me estará ayudando con mis historias y a no atrasarme demasiado en actualizar

Yuki: pero que dices desgraciado!, yo te di la idea en teste fic además que mucho de lo que yo escribí no esta

Dragonite24: es muy pronto como para poner eso además esto es colegial/música y no de pelea

Yuki: bueno tienes un punto pero tus canciones son demasiado empalagosas, pon una mas chida

Dragonite24: pongo canciones de acuerdo a la situación y no pondré una de slipknot en una escena romántica o triste

Yuki: tu le quitas la diversión a todo, además porque no me mencionaste en los caps anteriores?!

Dragonite24: nunca te apareciste a la hora de publicar así que ni me reclames

Yuki: cabrón! Ni me mandaste whats o algún mensaje para avisar

Dragonite24: bueno ni modo pero es tu responsabilidad de estar conmigo en todo momento

Yuki: hice tu tarea además de esa ridícula obra de teatro en la clase de ingles malagradecido

Dragonite24: que bueno que lo hiciste, no quería hacer eso, era muy vergonzoso

Yuki: tu….agh ya no te digo….también se supone que esto es un drama y no veo nada de eso aquí!

Dragonite24: sobre eso… el drama comenzara en el próximo capítulo, realmente será fantástico lo que escribiré….o no

Yuki: más te vale, ya aclarado todo ponle fin al capítulo que los lectores se aburren de leer algo que no es la historia

Dragonite24: ok ok, gracias por leer este capítulo y esta sección algo random, no olviden un review si tienen alguna duda o comentario hacia la historia y hasta la próxima


End file.
